Uzumaki Curse
by Moon Dog 05
Summary: What if Naruto had a secret? What would the villagers think when they learned of the secret? what will Naruto's friends think when they find out? re-write of the original version. (rating for future chapters. I'm lazy)


Uzumaki Naruto was an 11 year old Genin of Konoha. He had a secret. One he didn't share with anyone. One no one knew about so it wasn't the Kyuubi No Youko being sealed in him if that is what you were thinking. His secret was what he had always thought people called him a monster and a demon for. It was the one thing that made him different than others his age. And the only thing his childish brain could come up with for why everyone hated him.

Even though he now knew the reason for all the hatred the years of abuse and the years of fearing someone would find out about his little secret made him paranoid of it. He worked on controlling it when no one would see him and in places no one would find him. So that is where we find him this night. On a deserted training field in the back of the Nara compound away from prying eyes. Practicing his control of his blood limit. Even though he had a Genin team he never told them anything. He was so afraid someone would find out about it and turn on him for it he kept it hidden.

That is until one fateful night. He was returning from training late one night when he heard a crashing. He looked back and saw the group of drunks coming at him. He ran for it. He was near the Academy so he ran for the building hoping to hide there. He was hoping the old man was there but realized he wasn't when he didn't sense him. He ran into Iruka's classroom hoping he could hide in the one place other than the Hokage office he felt safe. He hid behind Iruka's podium. He was shaking and was afraid. And when the door slammed open he screamed in fear.

"What have we here? Do you honestly think you can hide you little monster?" said one drunk

Naruto backed away and in a fearful voice said, "Please just leave me alone."

"Do you honestly think begging is going to save you monster?" said the man laughing with the others

"Please just leave me alone." Said Naruto continuing to back away fearful.

When they went at Naruto he swung his arm and screamed, "STAY AWAY!"

When he did a large amount of ice shard covered the floor blocking them from him and he stared in horror of what was in front of him. He hadn't meant to do that and the man in a shaky voice said, "What the hell is this monster?"

"What is going on here?" said a stern voice behind them.

They turned and saw Iruka Umino behind them and one man said, "It attacked us."

Naruto looked at Iruka with nothing but fear in his eyes and Iruka saw the ice shards blocking Naruto from the rest of the mob and said, "I suggest you leave right now."

"Umino we need to deal with this before he kills someone." Said another man

"I will deal with it." Said Iruka sternly, "But you need to leave before I inform the Hokage of your traitorous acts. Come after Naruto again and trust me you'll regret it."

They all decided not to mess with the Academy teacher. Especially not that Academy teacher. Rumor was he was either an Ex-ANBU Captain or an Ex-Hunter Captain. Either way they weren't going to go mess with him. They all left the Academy and decided to leave the Demon brat alone for now. One looked at him and said, "Don't think we'll forget this monster."

Iruka let a growl be heard and the man took off out the door after his friends. Iruka looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto it's alright. I need you to repeat after me alright can you do that."

Naruto gave a small nod that he'd of missed if it hadn't been for his training and Iruka said, "I am the ocean. I am the sea."

Naruto didn't understand why but he said, "I am the ocean. I am the sea."

Iruka said, "I am worthy. I am loved. I am enough."

Naruto again repeated, "I am worthy. I am loved. I am enough."

Iruka said, "I am the ocean. I am the sea."

Naruto repeated, "I am the ocean. I am the sea."

Iruka walked closer and made an exaggerated motion of breathing in and out before he said, "I am worthy. I am love. I am enough."

Naruto copied and repeated and this went back and forth for a few moments before the room's temperature went back to normal and Iruka smiled as he crouched in front of him the ice shards having disappeared as Naruto calmed down and said, "Are you alright?"

Naruto was quiet as he said, "Yes Sensei."

Iruka hugged him and said, "It's alright. You did very well." He made Naruto look at him, "Your Ice is tied into your emotions. The more upset or scared you get the more it reacts. So just repeat the mantra, _I am the ocean. I am the sea. I am worthy. I am loved. I am enough._ Over and over until you are clam or you're not scared anymore. Alright."

"Ok Sensei. And thank you for helping me with them and with this." Said Naruto who twisted his hands, "Can we maybe not mention this to anyone please?"

Iruka said, "Naruto who knows about this?"

"You." Said Naruto

"And?" said Iruka

"Just you." Said Naruto, "I ended up doing the same thing at the Orphanage when one of the older kids tried to beat me up. The matron got really pissed and locked me up. She wouldn't let me out and kept calling me a monster and a demon. Sometimes it was just freak." Iruka was angry with her already, "So I just figured it was why everyone hated me. That everyone knew about it and it was the reason. So I kept it to myself."

Iruka frowned and hugged him again and said, "It's alright Naruto." He made him look at him, "But we have to tell Kakashi alright."

"No please Iruka. He already hates me I don't want to make it worse." Said Naruto frantic

"What do you mean?" said Iruka

"He's hardly trained me yet Sasuke keeps getting more and more ahead of me and so does Sakura. So I figured they'd been getting special training from Kakashi-sensei I wasn't allowed in on." Said Naruto quietly, "It's ok though cause I can manage on my own."

Iruka pet his head and said, "How about this? I'll look into it alright. If I find that he is indeed training them separately then you'll just come train with me alright. If he won't do it I will ok."

Naruto smiled and said, "Ok Sensei."

Iruka said, "Come on let's go. I'll take you home ok."

Naruto said, "Ok. But we don't gotta tell Kakashi right?"

"Not right now we don't alright." Said Iruka smiling, "But we will have to eventually ok."

Naruto said, "Ok."

Naruto worried his lip and Iruka smiled and said, "What's on your mind? You can ask me anything promise I won't get angry no matter what it is."

Naruto quietly said, "Will you help me get an account started? I tried asking Sensei but he just told me he was too busy before I even got to ask him."

Iruka crouched down and said, "How come you need help?"

"There not nice to me there. So I can just go in and ask." Said Naruto

"No problems. We'll go get it done tomorrow before you meet up with your team. I'll drop you off myself alright. And I'll even observe you guys all day. Let him try finding me." Said Iruka smiling and he tapped Naruto's nose, "I'll teach you a special Jutsu of mine if you can find me all day tomorrow alright. All you have to do is look at me and smile at me in return alright."

Naruto smiled and said, "Alright Sensei."

Iruka smiled and said, "How bout this we'll get your account then after your done training I'll take you out and get you some decent clothes? I know you love this Naruto but you'll get hurt outside the village alright."

"I don't like it sensei. But I figured since I was stuck with it then I would make the most of it. I figured if I could hide in this so well that no one could find me then I was doing good. Cause anyone can hide in dark colors but it takes talent to hide in something like this." Said Naruto

"Yes it does Naruto. And you have proven that above and beyond anyone else in the whole elemental nations I think. So we'll get you some new ones alright. Anything you want. Let them try cheating or throwing you out with me around." Said Iruka smiling, "Did you see how those men reacted to me?"

"Yeah how come? I mean yeah you can be scary sometimes when you get mad but not enough to make someone almost piss themselves." Said Naruto curiously

Iruka smiled and said, "Because I didn't always used to be an Academy teacher. Before I started teaching I was a Captain for the Hunter Nins. That is not something just anyone can do. Kakashi made ANBU Captain as did Itachi but that takes bravery and going above and beyond duty or mission parameters. It's not something that is prestigious. It's something just about anyone can achieve when they reach that rank anytime they like. A new first day rookie can make Captain because of it. But to make Captain amongst the Hunter Nins it takes way more. A Captain of a Hunter Nin Corps has to show bravery. Has to raise above their own expectations and others expectations of them. Be willing to sacrifice everything to protect their squad and still achieve their mission. And they have to be willing to look death in the face and survive it."

Naruto said, "So you died or almost died?"

"I almost died." Said Iruka smiling, "MY team and another were sent after a Double S-rank Nuke-Nin from Kumo. Now we were informed he was alone. We were all sent cause of how dangerous he was. More numbers usually equals better odds. But our Intel was wrong. He'd rallied 500 lower rank Nuke-Nin under him. We were surrounded and outnumbered. We all stood our own and after a while it was just me. The other four on the opposite team were down with injuries. My three teammates were down with exhaustion. Only one of them Hinotori she was actually able to sit up but that was all. So it was me against 149 C-B rank Nuke-Nin, that's Mizuki's level in case you need an example. And the Double S-rank Nuke-Nin, Which would be two Itachi's. I faced off against the 149 Nuke-Nin and only had 4 left along with the Double S-rank Nuke-Nin named Joshuya, Teinosuke. I was fighting the other 4 and keeping an eye on the other when I managed to knock the last 4 away from me. I only had Teinosuke to deal with and when he used his Killing intent. I swear Naruto I honestly thought I had already died and I was facing the devil himself."

Naruto was shocked and said, "So what happened?"

Iruka said, "I was so scared I was shaking. So were my comrades. I couldn't take it honest. Every way I saw him killing me was more horrid then the last. I thought that if I did it myself it would be more merciful. I actually put my own weapon to my throat. And I was thinking I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I cannot believe this is how I'm going to die. And then it was like everything was in slow motion. I saw him raise his weapon to attack my comrades and I remember the feel of my blade against my throat. And I decided I didn't want it there anymore. So I removed it and I just ran at him. I managed to get between him and my comrades in the blink of an eye to me and I actually ended up putting my weapon through his skull from under his chin. His blade of course slid into my own chest but I didn't feel it." He pulled his vest off and took his shirt off and showed him the nasty scar he bore, "Hinotori screamed my code name and I felt the blood well up in my mouth but I didn't even react to it. I kicked him away from us which tore the sword from my chest but I didn't feel it. I just remember my blood on the snow covered ground and how it looked wrong there. And I was on my knees and when I heard the other four move I got up and turned around. They took one look at me dropped their weapons and took off running screaming in fear."

Naruto surprised Iruka really by actually inspecting the scar he bore and said, "He used a double edge katana right?"

Iruka was shocked and said, "Yeah he did. How did you know that from just the scar?"

Naruto said, "Cause when you get cut the side with the blade ends up torn and both ends of this scar are torn so it had to be a double edge blade otherwise one would be torn and one wouldn't." he smiled sheepishly, "I've cut myself with kunai enough to know."

Iruka chuckled and said, "It's still impressive." He showed his arm, "Where did this one come from?"

Naruto inspected that one and said, "Chakra scalpel. Got into it with someone who knew medical Jutsus."

"Right again. And this one?" said Iruka indicating one near his left hip.

"Earth spear Jutsu." Said Naruto

Iruka smiled and said, "Well Naruto you should try out for the Hunter's. It takes years of training to be able to do as you just did."

Naruto smiled and sheepishly said, "My overall goal is to be Hokage. But because it takes council backing and you need the Daimyo's approval there is no guarantee if any that I will get it. So a more achievable one was either ANBU if I can get an invite or Hunter Nins."

Iruka was shocked and said, "That is very thought out. I'll do this one for you. If I end up training you then I will train you to be Hunter material."

"Can I ask you something?" said Naruto tracing the scar Teinosuke left

"Of course." Said Iruka smiling not even bothered by his touches even if it could be construed as something else entirely.

"How did you overcome the KI without pain?" said Naruto

"Easy Sakki or killing intent is this in its entirety. Sakki is simply the user exuding pure killing intention, and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them, up to the point of paralyzing them with fear. When the Killing Intent is particularly strong, it can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death. This can cause killing intent to be confused with a Genjutsu, despite it not being a technique at all. Sakki is using a person's own fear plain and simple." Said Iruka who smiled, "To overcome it without pain is easy. It's simply remembering this…" Iruka made sure he was looking at him, "Fear is not real. The only place that fear can exist is in our thoughts of the future. It is a product of our imagination, causing us to fear things that do not at present and may not ever exist. That is near insanity Naruto. Do not misunderstand me, danger is very real, but fear is a choice. We are all telling ourselves a story and that day mine changed."

Naruto said, "So you can counter Sakki if and only if you have no fear."

"Yep. It is what we Hunters call being a Ghost. It is what makes a Captain in the Hunter Ranks. If you can't Ghost you can't make Hunter. It takes true grit and determination to do this. It is a person's own skill that does this not some stupid system of rules. Not just anyone can do this. There are Hunters who for years have tried to do this and failed. Some die never having achieved it once." Said Iruka smiling, "So if you can manage to Ghost as a Genin Naruto you come tell me immediately alright."

Naruto smiled and said, "Got it Sensei. Promise you'll be the first person I tell."

Iruka said, "Good boy. Come on I'll take you home."

So Iruka took him home. He then went and checked on Sakura and Sasuke only to find him awake still. Iruka didn't like that idea at all. So he went and was crouched on the window. Sasuke said, "Go away Kakashi."

Iruka chuckled and said, "Not Kakashi-san, Sasuke but nice sensing skills."

Sasuke looked behind him and said, "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?"

Iruka came in and said, "I ran into Naruto earlier and because he had a spot of trouble I thought I would check on his remaining teammates since Kakashi seems to be neglecting the wellbeing of his team."

Sasuke snorted and said, "That man is annoyingly lazy for a Jonin. What happened with the Dobe?"

"He got cornered by three drunk ANBU." Said Iruka, "No worries other than being terrified out of his mind he's fine. I took him home before checking on Sakura and you."

Sasuke said, "Well I don't blame him ANBU are scary enough when sober. I don't think I'd want to run into even one Drunk ANBU Operative let alone three in the dark alone."

Iruka said, "That makes two of us. So can I ask how come you're still awake?"

Sasuke merely turned back around and Iruka went over and sat next to him and said, "Want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener."

Sasuke merely shook his head and Iruka smiled and shocked him by petting his head and said, "How bout I do what I do with Naruto when he has a nightmare?"

Sasuke was confused but looked at him without it showing and Iruka got up and turned to him and shocked him by lifting him up to sit on his waist. Sasuke was so shocked he didn't argue it. Iruka went into the kitchen and got out a mug and a sauce pan. He poured milk in it and once it was almost boiling he took a packet out of his pouch. Iruka smiled and said, "I always carry some with me because it's a luxury Nar can't afford most of the time."

Sasuke was wondering what Iruka was doing when he poured the packet in the mug and poured the hot milk on it and stirred it before adding just a little cold milk to cool it off. He took handed it to Sasuke and said, "Here drink that. You'll find it works very well."

Sasuke was confused but smelled the chocolate. He wasn't a huge sweets person but he was willing to try it at least. So he drank it and Iruka placed it in the sink and then took him up to his room and put him to bed. Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. He wasn't tired in the least. And he was shocked when Iruka said, "Go ahead and get comfortable."

Sasuke wondered why but he moved and laid more on his stomach and Iruka knelt on the ground next to his bed and Sasuke was going to ask what he was doing when Iruka started rubbing his back over his shirt as he started humming. Sasuke was really confused when Iruka started singing a really soft lullaby…

 _Hush now, my story_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltz on the waves_

 _Diving in the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words of long-lost lullabies_

 _Won't you come with me?_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light_

 _And dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by._

 _Oh, won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh, won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

 _Rolling_

Iruka merely switched from his back to petting his head as he was almost all the way asleep.

 _Oh, won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing free_

 _Oh, won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll bye_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

When Sasuke was completely asleep Iruka covered him more and kissed his head just as he did Naruto and softly said, "Sleep tight little man."

He left, the next day was going to be a very long day. He was going to have to keep an eye on Sasuke. He didn't want him to inform Kakashi he was watching. Though he hadn't been really hiding earlier. So it wasn't a guarantee anything was going to happen tomorrow.

 _A/N: The Ghost and the dialogue about Fear is from the movie After Earth. I just liked them so I used them._

 _The song is the song of the sea lullaby by Nolwenn Leroy._

 _Please read and review._


End file.
